Make it shine again
by Lucine2012
Summary: La última nota es casi siempre la mas difícil, pero no de esta canción, la he llevado conmigo siempre, la hice mi himno desde el momento en el que decidí que este era mi sueño, cantar en un escenario frente a miles de personas, brillando con cada nota, cada paso, cada sacrificio que tuve que hacer fue solo para este momento… entonces ¿Por qué siento que algo falta?


La última nota es casi siempre la mas difícil, pero no de esta canción, la he llevado conmigo siempre, la hice mi himno desde el primer momento en el que decidí que este era mi sueño, cantar en un escenario frente a miles de personas brillando con cada nota, cada paso, cada gota de sudor derramada, cada sacrificio que tuve que hacer fue solo para este momento… entonces ¿Por qué siento que algo falta?

El concierto acaba, me despido del público y agradezco al staff, fue una noche agotadora, el show duró dos horas, media hora mas de lo previsto, pero simplemente no podía parar, se que alguien me reprenderá por esto pero no me importó, estaba de nuevo en la ciudad que me vio nacer, era el final de mi última gira de este año y necesitaba hacer algo para celebrar o tal vez para quitarme estos extraños sentimientos que no han dejado de poblar mi pecho, es una extraña sensación que no consigo descifrar. Una vez fuera del escenario efectivamente estoy siendo reprendida por mi representante que es nada mas y nada menos que mi hermana Trina, luego de intentarlo un par de veces y fracasar se dio cuenta que no era una artista, honestamente creí que lo tomaría muy mal pero para mi sorpresa (y la de todos) la llevo a estudiar la universidad, una carrera de mercadotecnia, relaciones públicas, administración de empresas, gestión de negocios… hasta la fecha no se exactamente cual es su título pero ella jura que tiene conocimientos de todo eso y mas, y debe serlo porque en realidad ha hecho un muy. Bien trabajo siendo mi representante, de alguna forma siempre consigue los mejores lugares y entrevistas.

-¡No me toques! estas empapada en sudor- dice Trina y me empuja al momento en el que me recargo en ella para obtener un poco de equilibrio, recordándome que, a pesar de todo, Trina siempre será Trina. Solo se fue así corriendo con esos enormes tacones, sin importarle el hecho de que estoy demasiado agotada como para levantarme del suelo luego de su empujón, tan solo quiero irme a casa y tirarme a dormir donde sea que caiga, no importa si no llego a la cama o al sofá, incluso la alfombra estaría bien en estos momentos.

-Trina nunca cambiará ¿no es así?- Levanto mi vista para posarla en el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, lo primero que vi fue una mano tendida hacia mi ofreciendo ayuda y luego de tomarla una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-¡André!-salto hacia sus brazos llena de emoción-¿quien te dijo que estaría aquí?

-Bueno, tu ¿Recuerdas que tenemos planes para mañana? - mis pies tocan nuevamente el suelo - Ademas, no sé si te has dado cuenta que eres una super estrella, mi agente llama cada media hora solo para gritarme sobre cuando volveré a hacer una canción contigo, Dios es como si me abuela hubiera regresado.

-Pudiste haberme avisado que vendrías, te hubiera subido al escenario conmigo.

-¿Y perderme esa increíble actuación? Amiga tu si que haces brillar ese escenario.

Tenía poco mas de un año que no nos veíamos, entre las giras y la creación de nuevos materiales no habíamos logrado coincidir en la misma ciudad, pero hablar con André siempre ha sido fácil para mi, es mi mejor amigo, no importa que tan lejos nos lleve la vida se que ambos estaremos ahí el uno para el otro. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, platicando de nuestras vidas, poniéndonos al día, han pasado tres años desde que su abuela falleció y es la primera vez que lo oigo mencionarla de nuevo, me alegra que ya este mas calmado, fue duro de ver ese cambio, aquel tan alegre y melódico André había quedado sepultado debajo de un frío y duro exterior, y, aunque fue una gran época para su música, no así para él, sin embargo con cada canción que escribía era una parte de su corazón que se reponía, la ultima vez que lo vi aun existía cierta niebla en sus ojos, pero ahora que lo veo nuevamente puedo notar un brillo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

-Te ves agotada ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No te preocupes, Trina lo hará

-Ah, ah… yo no confiaría en eso

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno…- Alza su brazo y me hace notar al rededor, el estacionamiento esta vacío. Cierro mis ojos y giro la cabeza hacia arriba

-¡Trina!

-Como dije, Trina nunca cambiara/p

Miro a André suplicante y este me abre la puerta sonriente, en cuanto toco el asiento el cansancio vuelve a mi, realmente fue un día agotador, él lo nota así que solo pone el auto en marcha, sabe donde vivo no hay necesidad de dirigirlo. La radio suena, una estación que no reconozco, al parecer no pasan canciones recientes, aunque tampoco podría decir que viejas, unos cinco años tal vez, de repente una canción comienza a sonar, reconozco esa melodía pero no la termino de ubicar… y entonces la voz…

You think you know me

But you don't know me

You think you own me

But you can't control me

Es imposible para mi no reconocer esa voz…

You look at me

and there's just one thing that you see

So listen to me

Listen to me

La escucho, fuerte y claro.

You push me back

I push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I scream at you

Y tengo que abrir mis ojos y mirar a André. El suspira pero su mirada sigue en el camino.

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

Separo mis labios, pensando en una pregunta pero el sonido no sale.

-No, no desde lo de Beck- Por suerte André sabe justo lo que pienso y no necesito verbalizar, no vuelvo a intentar emitir sonido y solo me dedico a seguir escuchando la canción

…I'm dangerous so I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

I don't have to

I think you know me

-Yo también creí que la conocía…- André no dice nada, solo continua conduciendo con la vista fija en el camino.

Han pasado 8 años desde que mis días en Hollywood Arts terminaron, esa hermosa escuela a la que tanto me aferré, llena de artistas, de historias, de sueños… algunos que no pudieron cumplirse./p


End file.
